Shut Up and Kiss Me
by dreamfar101
Summary: When Bella is pregnant, Alice and Jasper are able to help because they are very expierenced with half breed children. Their daughter Mary Alice, a sponky pink haired half vampire is the blood singer to Bella and Edward's oldest son, twin to Renesmee, Damien.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* i dnt own twilight or its characters! i jst own Damien and Mary ALice

Everything was moving so fast.

Aunty Bella was in labor and Grandpa and Uncle Edward were running to her and getting her upstairs. Daddy ran about five miles away with Mom.

Aunty Rosalie ran upstairs with the others, Uncle Emmett stayed downstairs. Jacob ran upstairs with me right behind him. Uncle Edward ripped off Bella's dress and Grandpa cut open her stomach as Bella screamed. Rosalie smelled the blood and tensed. Jacob growled at her.

"Rosalie, get out!" Uncle Eddy ordered her

I walked over to Aunty Rose and gently pushed her out. She ran downstairs to Uncle Emmy to calm down. I watched as Grandpa pulled out a young boy. He was big for a newborn baby.

"It's a boy" Uncle Eddie smiled with joy.

"Edward…there's another" Grandpa Carlisle gasped.

Uncle Eddie gave the boy to Jacob and Jacob was about to throw the baby boy out the window but I stopped him.

"NO!" I shouted and snatched the baby out of his grasp.

I heard Bella gasp and Uncle Eddie inject the venom in her heart while Rose, who was now calmed down, was given the other baby. Rose and I took the babies downstairs.

Mine was wrapped in a blue blanket while the other was wrapped in a pink blanket. I stared down at the boy; he was so breathtaking.

His eyes were just like Bella's and so was his hair. He smiled at me and grasped my pink hair in his tiny fists.

He yawned, accidently pulling my hair.

"Ouch" i winced

The baby noticed and let go quickly and started crying. I started rocking him, smiling gently down at the angel in my arms.

His brown eyes looked into my greyish blue ones and he giggled. I smiled, this boy, this angel captivated me with just own simple look.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Eddie came back down and looked at me and Rose. He took his son from me and grinned.

"Damien Masen Cullen" Uncle Eddie whispered and gave me the boy again.

I grinned as Damien was put in my arms again.

Damien. It fit him perfectly.

Damien yawned and snuggled into my chest, watching me carefully.

Uncle Eddie seemed to notice something and grinned, ruffling my hair before going over to Renesmee.

I glared playfully and tried to fix my now messed up hair with one hair while juggling Damien with the other.

Jacob came downstairs and his eyes immediately found Renesmee. Damien frowned when he saw and Edward growled.

"Jacob Black! Did you just imprint on my daughter?!" he yelled

"Hey it's not something I can control" Jacob shrugged his shoulders and held Renesmee in his arms.

I rolled my eyes at the silly drama and continued to hold Damien close to me.

"Uncle Eddie, calm down. It explains a lot anyway" I said

Uncle Eddie and Jacob turned to me, confused. I rolled my eyes again.

"WELL! It explains why Jakey here was so attracted to Aunty Bella in the first place. Maybe his wolf thingy sensed his imprint connected to Bella, which is probably why he was so pathetically in love with her but never imprinted on her" I explained simply

Jake growled when i mentioned him being PATHETICALLY in love with Bella.

I shrugged

"What? It's true" i said simply before sitting down with Damien in my arms.

Boys. So easy to anger.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few days; Nessie and Damien have really grown. They look like three years olds. Grandpa is kind of worried though. I've been getting closer to Damien and Nessie but mostly Damien. Daddy doesn't like it but Mom does. I've been helping everyone and so have Mom and Daddy with the half breeds since they've been through this before. Daddy explained to Grandpa Carlisle that the twins would stop growing like I did. We discovered that Nessie and Damien have abilities. Nessie can project images into your mind by touch and Damien controls lightning and is a physical shield. I was wrestling with Uncle Emmy and as he was charging me, a clear steely colored appeared around me and Uncle Emmy went flying back. I smiled when I saw Damien running over to me.

"Mary Alice!" he yelled and everyone froze.

Those were his first words. My name was his first words.

Soon it was time for Bella to wake up. We were downstairs with the babies while everyone else was upstairs. Damien was sleeping like usual while Nessie was playing with Jacob. After about ten minutes everyone came down with Bella. Jacob and I stood close together, protecting the twins. Damien had already awoken from his slumber and was excited to see his mommy.

"Is that them?" Bella asked in amazement

Edward nodded and took Damien from me.

"This is our son Damien Masen Cullen" he handed him to her.

"He looks just like you" Bella smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Bella gave me back Damien and tried to take Renesmee but Jacob wouldn't let her.

"Jacob what the hell is your problem?!" Bella demanded

Jacob didn't reply but only stare at Nessie. Bella seemed to realize what was going on and exploded.

"Mary Alice, take Renesmee" I did as she told me

"You imprinted on my daughter!" Bella screamed and chased Jacob outside.

"Come on Bells, Nessie likes me too" Jacob told her

Bella froze and her emotions went to a blazing red

"You named my daughter after THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!" Bella screamed and charged at Jacob.

Nessie put her hand on my face and showed me what was going to happen. I looked down at her and she was almost in tears. I sighed and handed the twins to Rosalie and quickly ran over to Jacob, pushing him out of the way and taking the hit. My scream filled the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

"OUCH!" I hissed when Carlisle started to wrap my shoulder.

"Sorry Mary Alice but if you would stop moving then it would be done already" Grandpa said.

I huffed.

"I'm so sorry Mary Alice" Bella apologized for like the hundredth time

"It's alright Bella" I smiled at her but winced when Carlisle finished.

Damien was glaring at me, his arms crossed against his chest. I looked at Edward for an explanation.

"He's mad at you for being so reckless" Edward chuckled, reading Damien's mind.

"He sounds like you" I grumbled, resting on the couch.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Bella asked.

"Mary Alice here is Damien's bloodsinger" Edward chuckled and the two left, Bella picking up Damien.

Mom and Dad sat next to me as I started to drift off.

When I woke back up; my shoulder was completely healed but Damien was still mad at me. I was currently out hunting with them when I noticed that Bella had frozen. I followed her widened eyes to see Irina. I gasped and followed after her with great speed when she started running towards Renesmee and Jacob.

"Mary!" Bella and Damien screamed at me but I didn't listen and continued to run after her.

Nessie and Jake gave me shocked looks when I tackled Irina to the ground. I fought with her but Irina sank her teeth in my neck and I went down; withering in pain. Even though the venom wouldn't do anything to me, it still hurt like fuck! I screamed in pain; calling for my mom and dad; for someone to end this fucking pain.

Damien appeared by my side in a flash.

"Mary Alice" he whimpered putting his hand on my cheek.

The pain slowly started to drift away and by now, Irina was long gone. I breathing came in pants but I managed to smile at Damien. I got up and picked Damien up, following Bella, Jake, and Nessie back home.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three weeks since then. Mom had a vision that Irina told the Volturi that Nessie and Damien were immortal children and the whole Volturi was coming here, including the wives.

Mom and Dad left, only telling me why and leaving clues for Aunt Bella.

A lot of vampires came to help us and help Bella and Damien with their abilities. Today was the day the Volturi came.

Jake and I got the pack to help us. We stood with Nessie and Damien.

Nessie on Jake's back and Damien in my arms. They had gotten really big; they look like five year olds. The Volturi appeared in front of us.

The pack edged closer to me and Jacob. Uncle Edward went up to talk to Aro and Bella put up her shield as did Damien. As Edward talked with Aro, I couldn't help but notice how Jane was looking at Damien.

I growled and held him closer to me. Aro noticed and he looked between me and Jane then Damien.

"Felix; take the girl and kill her; take the boy and give him to Jane" Aro commanded and Felix nodded.

He ran over to me; Damien flying out of my arms.

Felix was just about to rip off my head when Damien pounced on him. Felix dropped me and I ran to help Damien; I took hold of Damien and flung Felix away from him.

All the vampires tensed and snarls ripped from their throats.

"He's mine bitch" I snapped at Jane

She glared at me and made no move to respond.

Mom and Dad finally showed up and it was proven that Nessie and Damien were not immortal children. The Volturi left and all the vampires left and Jacob continued to lead his pack in Forks.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been three weeks since then. Mom had a vision that Irina told the Volturi that Nessie and Damien were immortal children and the whole Volturi was coming here, including the wives.

Mom and Dad left, only telling me why and leaving clues for Aunt Bella.

A lot of vampires came to help us and help Bella and Damien with their abilities. Today was the day the Volturi came.

Jake and I got the pack to help us. We stood with Nessie and Damien.

Nessie on Jake's back and Damien in my arms. They had gotten really big; they look like five year olds. The Volturi appeared in front of us.

The pack edged closer to me and Jacob. Uncle Edward went up to talk to Aro and Bella put up her shield as did Damien. As Edward talked with Aro, I couldn't help but notice how Jane was looking at Damien.

I growled and held him closer to me. Aro noticed and he looked between me and Jane then Damien.

"Felix; take the girl and kill her; take the boy and give him to Jane" Aro commanded and Felix nodded.

He ran over to me; Damien flying out of my arms.

Felix was just about to rip off my head when Damien pounced on him. Felix dropped me and I ran to help Damien; I took hold of Damien and flung Felix away from him.

All the vampires tensed and snarls ripped from their throats.

"He's mine bitch" I snapped at Jane

She glared at me and made no move to respond.

Mom and Dad finally showed up and it was proven that Nessie and Damien were not immortal children. The Volturi left and all the vampires left and Jacob continued to lead his pack in Forks.


End file.
